While working on highway, the workers attention is generally directed at the ground level. This diverts the attention of the worker from traffic on the road under repair. This causes danger to the worker.
Several types of warning devices have been used that have partially solved the problem. For example, bright colored or florescent vests, and road barriers with lights. The lights used have been both flashing or steady.
Other attempts that have been more successful in solving this problem include vests with a pole attached, along with a brightly colored flag affixed near the tip of the pole. However, this type of device has limitations.
For example, the vest is hot and cumbersome for a person performing labor. Also, the flag cannot be seen in conditions of reduced visibility.
The instant invention solves these problems and protects the highway worker in any type of condition, while being more comfortable and easy to use.